cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Cookie/LINE
Soda Cookie is an S-grade cookie that has a special ability of making waves when it receives an Energy Potion. The more energy in the potion, the longer this cookie will make a wave to ride. Skill Rides on a wave of soda after taking an Energy Potion. Whenever he's on the board, all the obstacles . (Longer surfs with upgrades). Strategy It is possible to score high with this cookie, and points can be further increased by using the pet Lemon Slice and treasures that give points for Soda Bubble Jellies. Gentle Wave Flavored Soda Cocktail is a good example of the treasure. He can be used with Muay Thai Cookie or Kiwi Biker Cookie as relay for high point scoring. Oddly enough, Pistachio Firefly's Energy Recovering Blast Jellies trigger this Cookie's Effect, making it the best alternative for players who haven't got neither his pet, Lemon Slice, neither any Extra Points from Bubble Jellies Treasures like Soda Flavored Ice Pop. It is indeed odd because his Skill description says he must take an Energy Potion in order to ride his board whilst Pistachio Firefly's Jellies are not considered Potions. Moreover, All-Bear Jelly Party Potion from Owlcorn, can activate this cookie's effect as well. This potion is produced every 16 seconds, which is faster than Pistachio Firefly's Energy Recovering Blast (20 seconds) and Lemon Slice's Lemon Soda Potions (19 seconds). However, there is no Combo Bonus between Soda Cookie and Owlcorn. He was considered one of the highest scoring Cookies in the earlier seasons of Cookie Run, although he is no longer used frequently for scoring in Season 5. He is now more commonly used for Auto Farming. Description After coating himself with a special glaze, he soaked up some sun and was toasted to the perfect shade of golden brown. He is now a free-spirited waterproof cookie who loves to surf around on the soda popsicle board he found in the Witch's freezer. Given the chance, he would embark on a never-ending pursuit of the perfect wave. Would he ever come back? Maybe not! With his miraculous power for generating soda waves, he could surf for the whole summer! You'll know the true meaning of with this Cookie. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages: *Feels great to ride the waves! *Got this chill surfboard from the Witch's freezer! *The heat doesn't bother me! *Sea breeze in your hair! Perfect weather for a surf! *Afraid of the waves? You'll love it when you hit them! *Let's hit the surf together! *Yeah! Let's hit the beach! *The sun is shining! Ready to surf? *The waves are callin'! *Hey! This is awesome! *Gotta watch out for the big waves! *Let's chill on the beach! Updates No recorded updates. Trivia * Soda Cookie is one of four Cookies that have a blue flame trail while blasting. * Soda Cookie's skill is not considered a "Ride", due to being an inanimate object. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Soda Cookie dresses up as a shark. Gallery Cookie Run - Soda Cookie 21,642,182 Score|Soda Cookie running in Season 2. 2014-08-04_11.49.11.jpg|The official mail release of Soda Cookie and Lemon Slice. Retrieved after 1 August 2014 update. ch39.png|Sprites of Soda Cookie. ch39 halloween.png|Sprites of Soda Cookie for Halloween. SodaBubbles.jpeg|Soda Cookie on surfboard SodaInMap.jpeg|Soda Cookie appears in the far left side of the map Theme8.jpg|Soda Cookie in "Seize the Freezer" from Photo Challenge. This shows the speedy cookies in one shot. soda.png|Soda Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. ch39_effect.png|Soda Cookie's ability sprite sheet Category:S-grade cookies Category:4th Cookie Army Category:Male